


The Best Party Yet

by l0s3r95



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cute Kim Yoosung, Family Bonding, Gen, Kim Yoosung Good Ending, Kim Yoosung's Route, Puppy Love, RFA Party (Mystic Messenger), an occasional mention of saeran, everyone is happy, his route but different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l0s3r95/pseuds/l0s3r95
Summary: You and Yoosung attend the RFA party, meeting for the first time. Everyone is excited to have a new member in the family.
Relationships: Kim Yoosung & Main Character, Kim Yoosung & Reader, Kim Yoosung/Main Character, Kim Yoosung/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 94





	1. Act 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!!

707: "Ok! Your carriage has arrived, m'lady!!"

Excited and nervous, Y/N glanced at her phone before placing it in her purse. She stood up quickly, rushing to put on her (colour) dress shoes. Her dress was a silky (colour) lace around the bottom and sleeves, her hair held back by a sparkly headband. She smirked as soon as she opened the door of Rika's apartment, eyes landing immediately on a cherry red Volkswagen.

A redhead boy with a black tuxedo and white vest was leaning against the side of it coolly. "AWOOGA~!" He swooned loudly.

Y/N snorted, "Seven, oh my god!!"

"What was that-?" He stopped, walking up to you.

"What was what?"

"That. Just now! That!!" He screamed, doing obnoxious movements and dramatic poses, leading her into a fit of giggles. Once she snorted again, Seven beamed.

"You snort when you laugh! Oh... how adorable!!" He squealed. She was oblivious to if he was joking around or not.

"It's good to see you, Seven." She said finally.

He smiled sadly, opening the passenger side door for her, "It's good to see you, too."

Y/N muttered a thank you before climbing in, surprised with the car's neat and tidy interior. "I expected Honey Buddha Chip crumbs to be sprinkling all over these seats! There isn't even an empty bottle of PhD Pepper in here."

Seven grinned, pulling his seat belt over his chest and clicking it into place.

"What, you hungry? I brought this car specifically because I believed you would be pleased by the cleanliness-!"   
He ignited the engine as soon as Y/N was buckled and began to drive off.

"D'you think I'm a clean-freak??"  
"You keep the apartment all pretty. Woman's intuition, I guess."

"Oh, Seven, don't be like thaaat." She scoffed, glancing at him sideways. His cheeks were slightly rosy, but perhaps that was from the spring sunlight reflecting off the bright red car.

"Have you eaten yet?" He asked.

She looked down, suddenly bashful. "Oh, uhm, not yet, heheh. Have you-?"

He shrugged, "Not really. I'm sure Yoosung wouldn't mind if I took you to McDonald's real quickly!"

"Seven, you angel, I'll make SURE he doesn't mind." She cheered, throwing her fists into the air in triumph.

"Genuinely I'm starving."

"Me, too! We kids gotta eat up, y'know what I'm sayin'?" He said, laughing sheepishly.

Y/N smiled impossibly wide, "Indeed."

There was a short silence, the gentle whirring of the car making the whole interior vibrate lightly.

"Seven, are you okay?" Y/N said hesitantly, turning to him slightly. "Ever since you and Yoosung came back from that hacker's place, you've been acting a little off."

He shifted, eyes glued to the road ahead of him. "Yeah yeah, I'm fine. It was just nerve-wracking. I'm sure you can imagine."

"Yes, well... okay. Just know we can tell each other stuff now, alright? You pretty much saved my life, I would like to at least consider you a close friend."

The pale skin on his face became tinted same shade as his hair, a nervous smirk gliding onto his face. "A-alright, fair enough...! Thanks for that, Y/N."

"No need to thank me. You deserve this."

Seven felt a flutter in his chest, a distant hope that, even though they could never be together, maybe they could still be close. Y/N seemed like the type that would get attached easily, associating good friends as brothers and sisters.

Seven had always wanted a sister.  
He remembered when Saeran went through a whiny, girlish phase. Their dad teased him about it, of course, but Seven saw absolutely no harm.

Yoosung filled the void of losing his brother. The boys had become friends fast, having shared similar interests. Seven liked gaming, but not as intensely as Yoosung. They both joked around and had the same kind of elaborate, dorky humor. Seven found instant pleasure in Yoosung's gullible tendencies. He was the perfect victim for many of Seven's pranks, some of which he never intended on being long-running in the first place.

He was proud of Yoosung for finally getting a girlfriend... he had never had one before, and had been wanting one for so long. It was even better that Y/N added a little pizzazz to the relationship, rather than ruining it and taking Yoosung for herself. She seemed to like Seven a quite bit, and Seven really liked her in return.

The two got McDonald's from the drive-thru, Seven joking around, the poor employee unphased by his presence.

"I've known that guy for a while," Seven said with mouthful of burger. "He's been working here for as long as I can remember."

"Really!? D'you prank him often, or something?" Y/N asked, spraying fries onto her dress. Luckily, Seven didn't seem to notice.

"Hell yeah, we're buddies! He's getting tired of me, though, I can tell."  
Y/N chuckled, snorting then laughing harder, the two bursting out in fits of giggles.

*****

Y/N gawked as soon as they pulled up to the establishment. "This building is huge. And look at all those cars!"

"To think you, such a dweeb, organized this whole sha-bang." Seven said.

Y/N smiled modestly, "Oh hush. It was only possible because other dweebs helped me out."

"True, true!" Seven parked at a spot far from the entrance, Y/N opening her door viciously. "C'mon, then!!"

"Someone's giddy... how cute." Seven muttered, fumbling out behind her.

*****

The dance hall was huge, practically the size of a shopping mall. Refreshment tables were set up on the sides, as were chairs and tables to sit at. Three huge, crystal chandeliers hung from the tall ceiling, colourful fragments glistening from the bright lights. Soft, classy music played from a live band, crowds of people dancing and chatting and laughing, all bonding and wearing fancy clothing.

Y/N felt a cold, prickly sweat nip the back of her neck. She stepped sideways toward Seven, scanning the area for Yoosung, or anyone from the RFA.

Seven placed an arm around her weakly, leaning down to her ear. "Yoosung's gonna kill me if he sees me getting next to you..."

Y/N smiled shyly, shaking her head, hair bobbing. "I'll reassure him. We're just friends, and I'm a little bit anxious. You're doing me yet another favor!"

He grinned, a weight in his chest being lifted slightly. Maybe there was a chance she did still like him more than--

"Luciel? Y/N?" A deep voice made the two jump, looking up toward a tall, dark figure in a finely pressed suit.

"Jumin! Hello!" Y/N beamed, rushing to hug him. He grunted from the impact and shock, awkwardly patting her on the back. She pulled away, looking him in the eyes.

"It's so great to finally see you in person!"

"You, as well." He smiled gingerly, "You're just as charming in real life as you are over the phone."

"Hi, Jumin, how are things going?" Seven stepped forward, opening his arms for a hug, too. Jumin gave him a bitter look, making him laugh timidly.

"I assume well... from the looks and sounds. Now that you both are here, I'm sure the others will begin to arrive shortly." He said thoughtfully, smiling. "It's a divine pleasure, Y/N. This party might just be the best one the RFA has hosted in a long time."

"I never would have even fathomed this sort of outcome..." She shrugged, "It's my pleasure, really."

"If you insist..." Jumin said with a little sigh. "If you would, please come with me. Jaehee is eager to see you."

"Oh okay!" Her face brightened.

Jumin offered her his arm, to which she gratefully accepted. As he led her into the crowd, her fingers reached and tightly wrapped around Seven's hand. He gasped, speeding up to her side. He hoped his hand wasn't noticeably sweaty.

Jumin formally introduced Y/N to a few questioning glances, to which she greeted enthusiastically. "Are you still nervous?" Seven asked gently. She shook her head, smiling.

"Not with you guys around. Just the fact we all formed this beautiful event together... it makes me feel like we can really do anything."

He blinked, uncertain and swayed by her sudden shift in moods. Seemingly, she was being genuine. How did she change her attitude so quickly?

A lady with choppy, straight brown hair and dark brown eyes wore a simple black dress and white gloves on her hands. She was holding a clipboard to her side, looking very professional.

"Assistant Kang," Jumin called, and her head perked up. The tall serious man had a bright, perky girl on his shoulder, her hand clasped in Luciel's. He looked quite flustered. "This is the lady of the hour."

"Y/N? Is that you?" Jaehee's eyes widened. "I can't believe it. It's an honor."

"Jaehee! You look like a princess!" Y/N giggled, pulling Jaehee into a tight embrace. Jaehee hugged back sincerely, her eyes closing in content.

"Oh, thank you for saying so. You look adorable yourself!"

"Everybody looks adorable! I'm so happy to be here with all of you." Y/N grinned, releasing her. They gazed at each other with a special giddiness.

"We must catch up after this. All of us, together." Jaehee said quickly, becoming flushed with her own idea.

"But of course," Jumin nodded, "Especially with these past few days being so strange and chaotic. We deserve a break."

Y/N's memories drifted to the danger that was only plaguing her thoughts hours earlier, the idea that she was trapped with a bomb... that all seemed so far away now. She had been so scared, and everyone had been so worried, especially Yoosung. The safety of the RFA was at risk...

But now it was all so comfortable.

Seven laughed dryly, "I'm not sure if my boss will let me, actually...! I might have to go back to my place as soon as this is done." He glanced at a watch on his wrist apprehensively.

Jaehee and Y/N gave him looks of sympathy.

"Nonsense." Jumin waved the notion away. "I'll confront V about it later."


	2. Act II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!! ♡♡♡

"R-really, Jumin-? You'd do that for me?" Seven asked, shocked.

"Think of it more as for the RFA. In celebration of our new member."

Seven, once again, felt extremely thankful for Y/N joining the association. "Thank you! Aaughhh, YAHOO!!" He shouted, jumping up into the air. 

Y/N excitedly hopped toward him, Jaehee giggling from the sidelines.

"ANOTHER HOLIDAY~!" He sung, and Y/N joined in.

"You two, I understand you're excited, but please be aware of the reputation we must uphold." Jumin groaned, 

Jaehee hitting him playfully on the shoulder. "Oh, come now, sir. Things have been tense lately, let them have this!" She sounded utterly exasperated. 

Jumin nodded reluctantly.

"Now I can really enjoy this party! Whew!" Seven sighed dramatically, bumping Y/N in the side. 

She giggled, "Hey-!" She bumped back.

"Oh oh oh. Wait wait wait." Jaehee motioned for the group to quiet down as she pulled out her cellphone. 

"Hello?"

The three stared at her expectantly, unable to recognize the static gibberish on the other end. She mouthed, 'It's Yoosung', leading Y/N to shake Seven by the shoulders excitedly. 

"YOOSUNGYOOSUNGYOOSUNG!" She whisper-screamed, and Seven laughed, pulling her into an embrace. 

She squealed into his chest, the sound muffled by the thick fabric of his vest and tie.

"Oh, alright. I'm glad to hear that. Are you sure this is okay, though?" Jaehee said into the speaker. Jumin leaned toward her curiously to listen, her turning away.

"Uhuh. Alright. What? Yes. Yes, hehe, Y/N's here. Luciel, too. You and Zen are the only two we're waiting for." 

She paused for a moment before turning to Y/N. "Would you mind talking to him for a moment-? He seems restless to see you."

Y/N moved away from Seven, rushing to her side. "No, of course I don't mind! I'd love too, actually."

"Alright." Jaehee smiled gingerly, talking into the phone for another second, "Here she is."

Y/N took it graciously, holding the sleek body of the gadget with slippery fingers. "Hello-?"

"Y/N!" Yoosung greeted happily, "My pretty girl! How are you, have you eaten?"

"Yes! And I would be better if you were here." She pouted stubbornly, Jumin sighing beside her. 

Yoosung was audibly flustered, "Oh... don't worry, my love. I'm on the way."

"I can't wait. How's your eye?" She asked, Seven feeling a wave of guilt. 

Yoosung wouldn't have been hurt if he hadn't let him tag along on that stupid mission. He couldn't believe Saeran was the one to hurt his best friend... it all seemed distant and hazy now, like a nightmare.

Y/N was smiling, though. She didn't seem mad at all. And Yoosung sounded entirely too alright...  
maybe the injury brought him pleasure, Seven thought. He laughed sheepishly to himself.

Jaehee looked at him, sensing the tension. "Luciel. Have you eaten today?"

He nodded, "Me and Y/N actually grabbed some drive-thru on the way here."

Jumin butted in momentarily. "Y/N and I."

"Fast food? You have to think of your health, Luciel. Both of you."

"I'm healthy enough," Seven grinned. "Thanks for worrying."

"Okay, honey." Y/N said, catching everybody's attention once more, "Arrive safe. What? ... I only worry because I love you so much! ... Okay, I can't wait. I miss you, too. Muah." She pushed a button, ending the call, face turning pink.

"Lookit that," A voice teased, "Her face is as pink as that bouquet of roses behind her, now!"

Zen strut toward the group, looking like the opposite of Jumin. Rather than a dark tuxedo, he wore an extravagant white one. His hair was back in it's usual ponytail, draped delicately over his shoulder. 

"Zen!!" Y/N ran to him, "Hi!" Her arms flew, wrapping around his stomach. 

His height was such a difference on her, he found it hard to hug her back genuinely. So he lifted her slightly, as if she were a toddler, grunting in the process.

"WhOOA!" Seven shouted, "Yoosung's gonna kill you~!!"

"Luciel, please, PLEASE stop saying that." Jumin huffed. 

Seven only smiled, "It's true and you know it! Y/N totally activated Yoosung's yandere potential." 

"Yandere... I feel like that's an absurd term." Jaehee added.

"Well what else would you call it?" Seven offered, leaving her in thoughtful silence.

"Y/N..." Zen smiled warmly, setting her down. "You look lovely! I knew Yoosung was lucky to have you, but... wow, heheh."

Y/N blushed, "That's a huge compliment, coming from you."

Zen blinked, stunned for a moment, only to laugh heartily. "I forgot during all that scary stuff how funny you are!"

She snorted, her face growing a shade deeper. Her hands flew to her face, covering it bashfully.

The group stared, all charmed by her sweet dorkiness.

"Oh yeah, heheh." Seven grinned.

"Huuu-!! So cute--" Zen beamed.

Jumin smirked, eyebrows lifting joyously.

Jaehee cooed slightly. "My best friend has such a cheerful laugh."

"G-guys, stop." Y/N swooned. 

"Ooh, now she's embarrassed~" Zen purred, rubbing her back. "I didn't mean to get you all worked up before Yoosung's arrival!"

She shook her head, face remaining buried in her hands. Seeing her so vulnerable made Seven feel bittersweet. He wished she would get that bashful from his actions...

"C'mon, Zen, back off. Or else Yoosung really will kill you."

"Are you okay?" Zen looked at the redhead skeptically, "I was merely teasing. I'm suprised you aren't doing the same."

"I'm fine," Seven smiled. "Just back up. I don't want Yoosung getting the wrong idea."

There was hesitation, but Zen eventually gave in. "Yes, you're right. You should save your blush for Yoosung, dear~." 

Y/N nodded quickly, unveiling her burning cheeks. "I w-will. Sorry for snorting..."

"It's fine." Jumin dismissed it before anyone else could. "You couldn't help it."

She gazed at the ground dreamily, displaying the image of an angel. Jaehee was unsure as to why, but the pacing of her heart increased significantly. It was strange; they had all admired Y/N through the messenger, sure. 

She had a comforting, almost mothering quality about her. She was very supportive, and always willing to listen. But seeing her in real life was even more breathtaking. It was astonishing how much one's perspective could change, meeting someone through a screen versus eye-to-eye.

"I'm so thankful I could join the RFA." Y/N said abruptly. "You are such great friends, I'm not sure if I have ever had any relationships like th--"

"Y/N." Jumin stepped in, dark eyes meeting hers. "We're thankful, too."

"More than you could ever know." Seven chirped, and Jaehee nodded quickly.

Zen cordially took your hand, "We're thankful to have you as a part of the family."


	3. Act III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit shorter than the others, sorry about that... my brain's been a bit frazzled lately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!! ♡♡♡

Yoosung fiddled with his suspenders impatiently, gaze flicking around the interior of the taxi. He was getting a bit anxious, unable to hide his excitement (and nervousness) to arrive at the party. Not only that, but he felt restless having to use only one eye.

He knew the bandages were necessary, he knew taking them off wouldn't help him see, but he just wasn't accustomed to them yet. V noticed his breathing hitch as the driver pulled out of the hospital parking lot.

"Yoosung..." He said, voice like a whisper. "Are you alright? Is your eye bothering you?"

The blonde smiled sheepishly, "It doesn't hurt right now, not really. I'm just not used to it yet."

"I understand..." V recalled when he was first getting used to his lack of sight. He was terrified, and did a horrible job at hiding that fact. But eventually, he overcame it. "I'm sure you'll get the hang of it quickly."

He hummed thoughtfully in reply, brushing past any sort of meaningful interaction with V. He didn't want to dwell over Rika and things that happened in the past when today, his future was going to be determined. 

An amethyst eye drifted along the horizon, briefly scanning through the trees and buildings that darted past. His mind drifted as well, filling up with thoughts of Y/N... he hoped she would still find him appealing, despite his somewhat shocking appearance. He tried his best to dress up nicely, and took the usual hair clips he wore in his bleached hair to attempt something more mature. 

They had arrived at the party sooner than he expected. The taxi humped forward as it skidded to a stop, startling Yoosung. "Oh, uhm, a-are we here already?" He asked V breathlessly. 

V took off his sunglasses, letting Yoosung stare into his dull eyes. Even though they were sensitive and weak, a blatant kindness was hiding deep inside them. His soft smile was soothing, like warm tea coaxing a sore throat. 

"Is this not the place?" The driver asked, a hint of vexation in his tone. 

"No, this is it," Yoosung sighed. He pulled a bit of cash from his pocket, pressing it into the driver's callused hands. "Here's a tip, sir."

"Thanks kid!" His mood switched instantaneously. 

"Of course." The blonde put on a wavering grin, attempting to cloak his evident nerves. He let out a ragged breath before slipping out of the car, walking alongside V toward the entrance.

The lobby of the building was regal, with chandeliers and crimson carpets and crystal elevators. "V..." Yoosung started, intimidated as soon as V looked his way. "Uhm... when you first met Rika, were you nervous at all?"

A bit of pink entered V's cheeks at the memory. "Very. She looked like an angel, even in her simple white camisole dress."

Yoosung smiled. "I remember that one! She wore it in the summer all the time."

"Mhm... it was one of her favorites."

A sudden clatter came from afar, startling the two. "What happened?" V asked. "Did I knock something over-?"

"No, you're fine..." Yoosung squinted toward the sound. A figure with fire engine red hair caught sight of them.

"Seven...?" Yoosung gaped.

"Yoosung!!" Seven burst, colliding with the blonde, arms securely buckling him into an embrace. He laughed joyously; a contagious gesture. Yoosung giggled, hugging him back.

V's expression was frazzled. "Luciel, hello!"

Seven let go of his friend and greeted the bluenette with a similar warmth. "Hi V! Welcome!"

"Thank you, haha. How is the party going?"

"It's awesome! You guys are right on schedule. This is probably our biggest turnout ever!" Seven cheered.

Yoosung grinned, eye sparkling. "Really? Y/N really did her best, huh?"

"She did amazing. You have to come and see!!" The enthused hacker clutched tightly to both of their hands, dragging them toward the party hall. 

The sleek dress shoes on their feet clucked against the flooring as it transitioned from carpet to marble. Yoosung couldn't help but stumble a few times due to his skittish heartbeat.

"Yoo, you're hands are sweaty~" Seven said teasingly, breaking their chain to wipe his palm against his pants.

"Eww, are they?" He did the same with feverish passion, painfully embarrassed. "I-I guess I'm a little nervous..."

Seven rolled his eyes, exasperated, a gentle grin on his face. "Don't be. You saved her life."

"I... I guess... I did, didn't I?" Pride fizzled in his chest like an ignited firework. "I saved her, didn't I? I'm her... hero!"

"Ahem."

"Oh, but I couldn't have done it without you, of course!!"

"Thanks buddy, heheh."


	4. Act IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!! ♡♡♡

Y/N stood amongst the crowd, watching as people weaved around each other, dancing and chatting as if they were all old friends. She was still in shock that this was of her doing. Not only was it an extravagant party with rich and famous guests, but the whole thing was benefiting several good causes. The money that the party raised would be donated to a handful of benign organizations. She faded a bit from reality, realizing the circumstances this party could provide.  
Those in need would be able to find salivation from their hard work… suddenly, all the stress and angst the party gave Y/N seemed hypothetical.  
Still in a bit of a daze, her gaze wandered to focus on Zen and Jaehee at the refreshment table.  
Jumin remained stiffly next to her, nursing a glass of wine. The beverage was thick and tart; he could tell it was of exceptional quality. He couldn’t help but watch her, her chest rising and falling with each anxious breath. 

“Are you still nervous?” He asked soundly, aiming to calm her. 

“Not so nervous anymore,” She whipped her head around, giving him her eyes. “More just… overwhelmed, I guess.” 

“What is so overwhelming to you?” 

“I’ve never really done anything so big before.” 

He cocked a brow curiously, swallowing a mouthful of wine before grinning serenely. “It is gratifying to achieve a larger outcome, isn’t it. We haven’t had a party this big since the RFA was just starting.” 

“Oh, I don’t mean big as in the size!” Y/N corrected herself, “I meant I’ve never done anything this... impactful before. I don’t think I ever could’ve seen it coming, either.” 

“Ah.” Jumin nodded promptly. He was worried that Y/N would feel the pressure to fill in Rika’s shoes; she took on the job with reluctance, yet still managed to fulfill their expectations. 

“You did a good job.” 

“Thank you, Jumin.” She smiled, sighing happily. “All our efforts paid off! This is really our masterpiece, so please don’t just credit me.” 

He fought back the urge to insist that she was the heart of the party, for she did do the more tedious work. He simply gave in with a modest shrug. 

“I… suppose.” 

Jaehee and Zen were coming back over, hands full of drinks and hors d'oeuvres. 

“Look, Y/N!” Zen beamed, “You have to try the Goguma Mattang. It’s just divine.”

Jaehee tucked a lock of chocolate hair behind her ear, although the length resulted in it bouncing back. “I got you a bit of the punch, since I was unsure if you would enjoy the  
alcohol…” 

“Thanks, guys, it looks even better than I imagined it would!” Y/N took her fair share and began to taste test the different flavors. She could tell from just the smell that it was different from most western dishes, but she wasn’t complaining. Some tastes she was not fond of, but  
ate it all anyway to be polite. 

They all laughed at her glowing and positive feedback, her eyes sparkling as she repeatedly gushed over the foregin flavors. Jaehee rubbed her shoulder fondly, “Not even I like Tteok Kkochi that much…!” 

Y/N shrugged. “I could be biased since I was the one who picked the menu.” 

“Well regardless, you did a great job!” Zen responded attentively. Jaehee and Jumin hummed in joyous agreement. 

Their united concurrence made her pride skyrocket. When she thought  
things couldn’t possibly get any better, Seven called out her name.

“O Y/N~! Look who I found!” He sang, followed by nervous and flustered protests. 

She turned, the skirt of her dress whipping dramatically from the excitement of the gesture. Next  
to the redhead stood a boy with notorious blonde hair. His purple eye stared in awe, cheeks burning a bright and vicious pink. His mouth tipped open, preparing to say something, as she started walking closer. She picked up gradual speed, and he opened his arms, the two colliding in a passionate embrace. 

It was warm yet firm, his grasp on her assuring her that he would never let her go. 

“Yoosung, you’re eye--” Y/N sputtered out, allowing a few tears to fall down her chin. She buried herself into his chest. 

His did the same with her hair, smelling the subtle tinge of her shampoo, peppering small kisses around her scalp. “It’s alright. It doesn’t hurt anymore.” 

The rest of the RFA exclaimed their concerns in the distance at the sight of Yoosung’s eye. 

Amidst the noise, Zen burst out something in particular. “Oi, Yoosung, aren’t you getting a bit too close-?” 

Yoosung’s lips met hers. It was a soft, doughy feeling, sending flutters of adoration throughout Y/N. She melted into the motion, eyes closing in content. He pulled apart, blush  
spreading all across his face, his voice was full of zeal. “I love you, Y/N.”

“I love you too!” She said quickly, pecking his lips again.

He helped her up; she hadn’t noticed, but their collision had them snuggling on the floor. Her cheeks burned as she caught sight of several stares, but Yoosung didn’t mind one bit. 

He wanted to make it clear that he was in love, that she was his and nobody else’s. His height allowed him the access to constantly lean on her head and kiss her hair, which he proceeded to do even in front of the crowds. 

“We have a reputation to uphold--” Jumin stammered out. 

Jaehee resumed to excuse him. “The two are a couple who had just met after deadly and dangerous circumstances. Please, let them have this.” 

Zen and Seven looked at each other, cheeks similarly red. They grinned and started to hoot and woop, creating an avid applause among the party guests. 

“They’re clapping for us, love.” Yoosung giggled, Y/N feeling her heart flip in her chest.


End file.
